


Ghost of a Gun

by Lulu_The_Real_Slytherpuff



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Feels, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Smut, Unhappy Ending, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_The_Real_Slytherpuff/pseuds/Lulu_The_Real_Slytherpuff
Summary: It’s like the ghost of a gun is pressed to the back of his head.





	Ghost of a Gun

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a mess of a story written in half an hour and is the direct result of me avoiding my course work.
> 
> As always, my work is unbeta'ed and unedited because I'm lazy as shit. 
> 
> Please excuse the awful attempt at smut - first time writing it.
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment :)

It’s like the ghost of a gun is pressed to the back of his head.

 

In some ways there is.

 

Auston ‘s breath lingers on Mitch’s neck as he presses deep kisses along his shoulders.  Mitch can’t help but shiver at the gentle touches. Auston is always gentle with him, tender touches, whispers of sweet nothings and soothing kisses that always tear Mitch’s mind away from the dark thoughts that circulate his head.

 

_This is wrong._

_So, so wrong._

_He shouldn’t be doing this._

Auston turns Mitch on his side, pulls Mitch’s leg up to expose him, and presses a finger against his hole.

 

Mitch moans needily at the contact.

 

He needs more.

 

_He really should stop._

_It’s disgusting._

It’s disgusting how much he begs for more and nearly sobs in relief when Auston pulls his fingers out and shoves his cock in their place.

 

And then Auston’s pounding into him, hard and fast, just how Mitch likes it; and Mitch is pushing back, lifting his ass up and rutting back against him.

 

“That’s it baby, yeah, you fucking like that don’t you, my little whore,” Auston gasps out, voice thick and heavy with each thrust.

 

And Mitch can’t form any words, just pulls him down into a deep kiss, and moans loudly as the Man thrusts into him even harder. Slick, wet sounds echoing around the room.

 

His cock is throbbing, pre-cum dribbling all down his cock, and then, as Auston thrusts one last time, hitting Mitch’s prostate hard, Mitch’s body shudders, moaning and groaning as white ribbons spurt all over his chest and on his face.

 

He’s still coming when he feels Auston press further into Mitch, and rest his head in Mitch’s shoulders as he sobs in pleasure.

 

“You feel so good, baby.”

 

And then Auston is pulling out, and Mitch can’t help but whine at the loss of fullness, but the feeling of cum leaking out of his used asshole is enough to satisfy him.

 

He feels himself falling asleep, as Auston’s finger circles Mitch’s hole, collecting the cum, and then pressing his cum-covered finger to Mitch’s mouth.

 

_This is wrong._

_He can’t let himself enjoy this._

He can’t let himself enjoy it even as he sucks the salty semen off of Auston’s fingers, or as Auston grabs a wet towel and wipes up the mess.

 

Can’t even let himself bathe in the fantasy that maybe one day he could accept this, as Auston presses a chaste kiss to Mitch’s mouth, an ‘I love you’ resting on his lips, and the promise of more than just sex.

 

Mitch closes his eyes, doesn’t kiss back or return the ‘Big L-Word’, just stands up from Auston’s bed and heads back to his own.

 

He hears Auston sigh behind him.

 

“Mitchy?” Auston asks. “Please don’t do this to me.”

 

Mitch doesn’t reply. How can he? What he and Auston are doing is wrong, so, so wrong. Mitch is supposed to marry some hot, blonde babe and make adorable children with her, not be left a shuddering mess after having his brains fucked out by Auston Matthews.

 

Auston Matthews, who started this whole fucking thing in the first place. Back in Pre-Season when they first started sharing a room together. Back when one night of drinking too much extended to Auston on his knees, sucking Mitch’s cock and mumbling about how much he had wanted Mitch ever since the broken glass in their first practice together.

 

“I’m not a fucking faggot,” Mitch had said the next day when Auston had come up behind him in the bathroom and kissed his cheek, all romantic and shit.

 

“Never said you were, but I am so I’d watch your language,” Auston had said to him, voice firm but his ears reddening.

 

“This is a one-time thing, clear?”

 

“Crystal,” Auston had replied, a look Mitch couldn’t quite place shifting across his face.

 

 

 

So here they are, six months later. Mitch sleeping as far away from Auston as he can, and Auston making his way over to Mitch’s bed, and wrapping an arm around Mitch.

 

“I know you’re scared, and I know that this relationship scares you Mitchy,” Auston whispers. “But you can’t keep closing yourself off from me when things become too real.”

 

“That’s not what I’m doing.”

 

“Then what are you doing, huh? Because I really don’t know.”

 

And Mitch doesn’t really know what to say to that. Because it’s true, what Auston said, he can’t help but close himself off every time the realness of their relationship hits him.

 

The bed moves and Mitch can feel Auston getting off the bed.

 

“I’m done with this.”

 

Mitch sits up, and faces Auston.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Is this all some kind of joke to you?”

 

“NO! What the fuck?”

 

“Because it fucking feels like it Mitch –“

 

“Maybe it’s because I’m not a faggot like you!”

 

Mitch stands up to face Auston, and Auston may be taller than him but Mitch has the upper hand in this argument. Still, he doesn’t miss the way a flash of hurt crosses Auston’s eyes and the way he backs down, as if accepting his defeat.

 

“Well you looked like one before when you were on your hands and knees begging for my cock,” Auston says, letting out a teary laugh. “I love you Mitch. But I’m not going to be with someone who can’t even accept themselves, much less their best friend.”

 

And with that Auston walks out of the hotel room, and Mitch is left there, alone and naked.

 

_This is the right thing._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated (even if they rip apart my story :) )
> 
> Thanks for reading this awful, poorly written story :)


End file.
